


Bonds

by heartheldhostage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Murder, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5294531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartheldhostage/pseuds/heartheldhostage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody wants a piece of Dean. Who gets to keep him in the long run?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonds

Amara was feeding again and dropping soulless bodies in Lawrence. Dean was checking the scene after the cops had cleared out of the most recent one, and Sam was interviewing the victim's brother. Dean jumped when he turned around to find Crowley standing behind him at the crime scene.

“Hello, Squirrel,” the demon said calmly.

“You decide to come finish the job and kill me, Crowley?” Dean smirked.

“No, I came to see if you'd like help finding and stopping the wonder brat.”

“Mmm hmm.” Dean turned back to the tracks he had just spotted before Crowley arrived. The tracks led to where the body was found and came from the direction of the forest. Dean started following them. Crowley tagged silently along.

About a mile into the vegetation, Dean said, “You have no idea how much I appreciate your silence if I have to suffer your presence, but speak up if you sense anything, you know, like Amara.”

“I'm getting nothing. I wonder if perhaps you wouldn't sense her before I would. You two seemed to share...something...the last time I saw you together. Is Moose as jealous of her as he is of me?” Crowley taunted.

Dean stopped and turned toward Crowley, “I miss the silence.” He turned back around and continued tracking the footprints.

They came upon a cave after another half mile. The prints led right into it. Dean asked the demon, “Sensing anything?”

“Nothing. You?”

Dean rolled his eyes and started into the dark cavern.

Crowley put his hand on the hunter's shoulder. “Maybe it would be safer for you if I pop in first.” Crowley vanished.

Dean pulled out his flashlight and entered the geological formation. He found Crowley waiting for him a quarter of a mile in. “How far do you think this cave runs?”

“I think we're just about at the end of it.”

Dean shined his light around the cave, “There's nothing. No hint at all that anyone has been here in ages.”

Crowley snapped his fingers. Dean tried to turn around only to find that he couldn't move. “What the hell, Crowley?”

“Nice to know I haven't lost my touch. Amara was the one who dropped that teenager, but I'm the one who left the footprints for you to follow, Squirrel.”

“Give you a bigger thrill to kill me in a cave instead of out in the open? I'd think you would want every last demon to know you ganked a Winchester, especially the one that used to be a demon.”

“I'm not going to kill you, at least not today. I've been giving things a lot of thought since our last meeting. I've known for a while now why I haven't killed you, Dean. I've been hoping for a chance to fuck your pretty little ass.

“We both know I could have killed Abaddon myself. I manipulated you into taking the Mark of Cain hoping you would loosen up a bit. I almost decided to fuck you whether you liked it or not while you were a demon, but I wanted you to embrace your demonic self. Raping you would have just pushed you away. Your humanity still clung too tightly to you for you to embrace hell, anyway.

“I'm tired of waiting. I'm tired of wondering what your hot little ass will feel like around my cock. Now I'm going to find out,” Crowley sneered. He snapped his fingers again, and Dean was naked and unable to talk.

Crowley stepped behind Dean and started rubbing teasing circles around the hunter's nipples and opening his ass with his demonic power. “Don't worry, darling, you will hate this, hate me more, and surely try to plot my demise, but I promise you that your body will love it. I'll make you see stars.”

Dean tried to scream. He tried to fight. He couldn't do anything but take whatever Crowley did to him. He was completely under the damn demon's control. He was helpless, and Sam had no idea where he was. Dean was going to be raped by the King of Hell.

Crowley sucked a dark bruise into Dean's neck as he slid his finger into his ass and began massaging his prostate. “I told you your body would enjoy it,” he whispered into Dean's ear as Dean's cock started responding.

When Dean was fully hard, Crowley bent him over and slid his cock into Dean and started thrusting at a steady pace. “Knew you'd feel good on my cock, but I had no idea you'd feel this good,” Crowley said in a tone lower than usual.

Crowley still held Dean captive with his power, he returned to teasing Dean's nipples, and he began thrusting faster and deeper into Dean, hitting his prostate with each thrust.

Crowley stood up straighter and thrust into Dean harder. He began slapping Dean's ass cheeks, one after the other. He chuckled as Dean tried to stifle a moan. He outright laughed when Dean came. “I knew you'd enjoy it. I swear to Lucifer, if I'd known you'd feel this damn good, I'd have put you in a cage as my own personal sex slave years ago. Your ass was made to be fucked, Squirrel. Almost too hot and tight to be true.”

Crowley fucked Dean for another hour, always hitting Dean's prostate and never missing a beat. He made Dean come twice more. When Crowley was ready to come, he pulled out and shot his load all over Dean's back. “You should thank me, Squirrel. As the King of Hell, my come is addictive to humans. I could have claimed you as my property right here. Ah, here comes Moose right on time. See you soon, my pet. Thanks for the good time,” Crowley said as he dropped Dean to the floor of the cave and vanished.

Sam found Dean lying unconscious, naked, covered in come, and shivering from the cold.

 

 _He couldn't move. He couldn't scream. He felt the fingers leave his nipples. He felt something push into his ass, and, holy shit, it hurt. He couldn't get away. It kept moving, in and out and around in circles. Suddenly electricity shot through his body. It felt so damn good. His cock was hard now and, he needed release. He heard words in his mind, “_ I'll make you see stars.”

_Whatever was in his ass pulled out just when he'd started to enjoy it. If he could have moved, he would have fought to get it back. If he could have spoken, he would have begged to get it back. Something even larger was pushing into him now. He felt like his ass was being ripped apart. It kept moving and hitting that spot that made him feel good, so damn good. The pain was gone. Pleasure. That was all he felt now, pleasure like he had never known. He never wanted it to end._

_His orgasm surprised him. He was afraid the pleasure would end now. It didn't. The thing in him kept on hitting that spot, and it kept on feeling wonderful. His cock was hard again. There was movement behind him, but he didn't care. A voice was speaking, but it was so distant he could hardly hear it. The pleasure was all he knew, all he wanted to know._

_He came again. The pleasure still didn't stop. He was grateful. He wanted more. He wanted so much more of the pleasure. The voice said something about him being a sex slave. If it meant he got this pleasure all the time, then he was all for it. He'd never felt anything so good. All good things must come to an end._

_He came again and the movement stopped. He felt stripes of hot liquid hit his back before the voice said, “_ my come is addictive” _and he felt sure that it was very true. He didn't have the strength to think about it now. He was dropped to the hard floor and the blackness descended on him._

 

“Dean. Dean, wake up,” Sam said.

Dean jerked upright in the bed and instantly regretted it. Pain shot through his ass all the way up his spine. He carefully laid back down. “Sam?”

“You were having a nightmare. Here, I brought you something for pain. Try to take it,” Sam said.

Dean eased upright long enough to swallow the pills. “What happened?” Dean asked.

“I found you in a cave, naked and covered in semen. Dean is there something you haven't told me, something that wouldn't change the way I feel about you at all?” Sam asked slowly and calmly.

It all came flooding back then. Crowley really had raped him. “I, I don't remember anything.”

“Dean, I've never once seen you flirt with a man, but I'm praying you tell me right now that you've done more than just flirt with men. I'm praying you weren't raped,” the tone of Sam's voice was nearly pleading.

“I don't remember anything, Sam. I know I went to check out the site where Amara dumped her latest victim. It's all blank after that,” Dean lied.

He knew he had no reason to lie to his brother, well, except if he told Sam that Crowley had raped him, Sam would get himself killed going after revenge. That didn't mean he couldn't admit to being raped. He just couldn't bring himself to tell his brother he was raped by anyone, and he couldn't bring himself to lie and say he'd ever been with a man.

He couldn't tell Sam anything because he was so confused about how he had felt while Crowley was raping him. He had actually enjoyed it, even being held and helpless. How could he ever tell his little brother that? How was he supposed to deal with that?

“Okay, just lie back and rest. I'll be right here if you need me,” Sam said.

Dean felt guilty about Sam being so helpful and caring when Dean was being anything but honest with him. Wasn't the first time. He'd long ago given up believing he would never do it again, but this was bad. This was bad enough that it could get Sam killed, not just injured or imprisoned. Dean couldn't say anything.

“Sam? You cleaned me up and dressed me?”

“No, the tooth fairy did. Of course I took care of you, Dean.”

“Even with the possibility that I hooked up with a guy or two and got careless?”

“Even then. The safety lecture could always come later,” Sam smiled. “Now get some rest.”

“Thanks, Sammy.” Dean closed his eyes and tried to drift back to sleep.

 

A week later Dean woke to find himself paralyzed by Crowley's power again. He tried to scream for Sam, but he couldn't.

“Don't worry, Squirrel, Moose is sleeping well. He won't wake until morning. That gives us hours to play,” Crowley said as he began massaging Dean's prostate. As before, when the hunter was hard, Crowley slid his cock into Dean's ass. “Wasn't going to do this again, but I can't seem to stop thinking about how good your sweet ass feels. Makes me want to own you and keep you all to myself for eternity,” Crowley said as he thrust into Dean at a slow and steady pace.

Crowley began kissing and sucking any skin he could reach on the hunter. He used his power to bring Dean up to his knees so he could reach under him and stroke his cock. He laughed when Dean came immediately. “I think you missed me. I think you like having my cock in your ass more than either of us expected. I think you may just want me to claim you and make you mine,” Crowley growled as Dean came again.

When Crowley was done, he put Dean back to sleep and cleaned him up as though nothing had happened. Dean would remember, though. Crowley knew it would haunt the hunter and push him into taking action of some kind. He expected a pleasing result. “You'll be mine soon, pet. I promise,” Crowley whispered before he vanished.

 

Dean turned into a hermit. He wouldn't leave his room except to use the bathroom. He'd only gone to the kitchen once and gotten supplies to keep in the mini fridge he'd bought for his room not long ago. He tried to have conversations with Sam when he came in, but both their words were slow and stilted. Dean couldn't talk about what had happened. Sam really didn't want to discuss anything else.

Dean woke in the middle of the night a week later. Sam had turned off the light and left the door open so the light from the hall was a nightlight. Dean shook his head. He'd had the same dream every night since the incident. It wasn't a dream at all really. Each time he tried to sleep he relived the entire experience. The rape, he corrected himself, I keep reliving my rape.

But one dream had been very different. He knew in his gut that that one was real because it was so much better than the others. The pleasure was even more fulfilling. How could being raped make him feel so damned good?

He was having trouble dealing with that fact. It was technically rape, but it certainly hadn't felt like it. It had felt good, so good that Dean wanted to experience it again. He didn't know what to do. There was only one being he could turn to. A week after Crowley had raped Dean in his room, Dean slipped to the dungeon and summoned the demon.

“Well, well. I certainly didn't expect you to be the one to summon me. I expected Moose to be on a mighty rampage,” Crowley smirked.

“He doesn't know,” Dean said. He couldn't stop shaking. “Why'd you do it, Crowley? Why did you rape me? Why did you rape me twice?”

“Because, Squirrel,” Crowley said as he stepped closer, “you're the sexiest creature that ever existed, and I wanted to.”

Dean took a step back with every step Crowley took closer until he had backed against the wall. Crowley stepped close enough that Dean couldn't move away.

“Why did you summon me, Squirrel? Could you perhaps desire a repeat performance?” Crowley asked as he ran his fingers over Dean's naked chest.

Dean closed his eyes and threw his head back.

“Bloody hell, you do want another round. Well, I'll be more than happy to oblige,” Crowley said as he made their clothes disappear. He turned Dean around and began teasing his nipples. “This is exactly why you summoned me, isn't it, Squirrel?”

“Yes, fuck, Crowley, what did you do to me?”

“I simply showed you what it feels like to get fucked, darling. I knew you'd get off on it, but I had no idea you would want it so badly. I can claim you, Squirrel, make you mine and bring you pleasure beyond your imagination. Do you want me to claim you, Dean, or just fuck you senseless?” Crowley asked.

“Just fuck me, Crowley. Just fuck me,” Dean answered huskily.

Crowley smiled. He opened Dean with his power as he stroked the hunter's cock. By the time Crowley slid his cock into Dean, Dean was a moaning, writhing mess. “You're going to be mine soon, Dean Winchester. You'll be begging me to come in you and make you mine. For now I’m going to enjoy watching you hanging off my cock like a fucking whore. Push back on me, pet. Fuck yourself on my cock like your life depends on it.”

_It was happening again. The movement inside him was hitting that spot again and bringing him oh so much pleasure. The pleasure filled him and enveloped him. It excited him and comforted him. It claimed him, and he surrendered._

_The voice, deep and demanding, wanted something. He gladly gave it. He pushed himself back to meet the cause of such pleasure. The pleasure was everything. It dominated him, and he capitulated. Anything for more. Anything._

_He lost track of how many times he came. He lost track of how long he was enraptured. He wanted it to go on forever. His eyes filled with tears when the movement ended and the splashes of hot liquid seared his back. Blackness returned._

Crowley eased Dean to the floor. He smiled at the unconscious man, “It won't be much longer before you're mine, Dean Winchester. This time your humanity will not stand in my way.” Crowley snapped his fingers. He left Dean lying there clean, dressed, and covered with a blanket.

 

Dean still couldn't talk to Sam about what was happening. He had desperately wanted to at first. Now he just didn't care much what Sam wanted or thought. All he could focus on, all he wanted to think about was experiencing that perfect feeling, that pleasure that only came when Crowley was thrusting inside him.

Dean hadn't gone on a hunt in eight weeks. He didn't look for or research Amara. He hardly ate or slept. He was expending all his energy rebuffing Sam's worry and mothering.

Seven times now he had felt that gift from Crowley. He couldn't wait to summon the King of Hell again tonight. Dean realized he had become an addict and Crowley fucking him was his drug. It never crossed his mind to wonder what Crowley might want or be gaining from this. He wouldn't have cared anyway. He wanted and needed Crowley to fuck him and would do what he had to in order to have it.

 

It was eight weeks to the day after Crowley had first raped him. Dean summoned the king of hell for the sixth week in a row. Crowley was quick to show.

“Please,” was all Dean could manage to say.

“It's time we stop playing games, Squirrel. You have a choice to make. You can only have one: the pleasure I bring you or your humanity.

“I'm going to lay it on the line just so there's no misunderstanding, Dean Winchester. If I claim you, you will become a demon again, and you will be completely loyal to me. If I fuck you again, I am not going to pull out before I come. I am going to claim you. Make no mistake about it. If you say yes right now, you are going to be my property, my demon, for eternity.”

Crowley snapped away their clothing and pushed Dean face first to the wall. He used his power to open Dean and slipped a finger inside the hunter. “I will bring you pleasure like you've never imagined, but you will have absolutely no humanity left. You will kill on my orders without thought or guilt. The first thing you will do is take your brother to hell to become a demon as well. You will be the one to carve and burn the humanity out of him.

“So shall I leave for good? Or shall I come in you, Dean? Mark you from the inside and make you mine for eternity? Literally mine for eternity. Do you want to be mine, pet?” Crowley asked.

Sam rushed in. “No, he doesn't. Get your damn filthy hands off my brother, Crowley!”

Crowley slammed Sam into the wall opposite and held him there. “This is between Squirrel and me, Moose. I'll thank you to butt out. What's it going to be, Dean?”

Dean could hardly think. He just kept remembering how good it felt when Crowley took him before. He wanted it desperately, but now Sammy's life was at stake. “I, I don't know.”

Crowley pushed his finger deeper inside Dean and rubbed it gently across his prostate. Dean threw his head back on Crowley's shoulder and moaned loudly.

“Dean!” Sam yelled. “You can get laid by damn near any man you want. You do not have to become Crowley's pet. You don't have to do this, Dean. Dean! Dean, please!”

“Oh, give up, Moose. He's already taken enough precome from my cock in his ass that he has no choice but to say yes to whatever I desire now,” Crowley gloated. “He's already mine.”

“No, he's not!” Sam snapped. “Dean, remember that talk we had before I left for Stanford? I still feel the same way, Dean. That feeling never went away or changed for me. I know is hasn't for you either. You don't have to be with Crowley, Dean. You can be with me. We can be together.”

“That wouldn't be right, Sam,” Dean said softly as Crowley reached around and started stroking Dean's hard cock.

“Being a demon is? Being one of the things we've fought all our lives is more right than us being together?” Sam asked.

“Being with you means being human and feeling the guilt and pain of ruining you. You don't understand what he's offering me, Sammy. I told you when you were curing me that I like the disease. I meant that. A big part of me misses it and wants it back. There was no guilt, no pain. Just freedom and fun. This time, there won't be any humanity left in me to save. That's what he's offering me, and I want it.”

“You're going to be my little demon bitch, Squirrel?” Crowley asked.

“Yes,” Dean breathed out.

“No! No, Dean! Leave him alone, Crowley, you bastard!” Sam yelled.

Crowley wasted no time. He slid his cock into Dean's ass and started pounding away. He only waited for Dean to come before he released his sperm into Dean's body. Dean screamed in pleasure and pain just before he passed out. Crowley eased him to the floor and kept fucking Dean slowly.

Sam kept screaming, still unable to move an inch to help his brother.

“Take a good look at your brother, Moose, because when he wakes, this sweet little ass will be all demon and all mine,” Crowley looked up at Sam. “This time I made sure the demonization was done right. I made him want it. I made him need it. Eight weeks of my precome in his ass worked nearly as well as if I had come in his ass when I raped him the first time. Yes, Moose, I'm the one who lured your brother into that cave and enjoyed being the first to fuck his tight ass.”

Crowley didn't stop fucking Dean, growling each of the ten times he came inside the former hunter's ass until Dean started moving two hours later. Crowley smiled when Dean, for the second and last time in his existence, opened his black eyes. Crowley gave one final hard thrust. He and Dean both came screaming in pleasure.

Crowley snapped his fingers and he and Dean were clean and dressed. He ran his fingers down Dean's cheeks. “Finally. I can't tell you how long I’ve waited for this, Dean.”

“Your wait is over, my king. I'm yours now,” Dean smiled evilly.

“Are you ready to take Sam home and carve the humanity out of him?” Crowley asked with a smile.

“No, my king,” Dean answered to Crowley's dissatisfaction. “I think you should claim him like you did me. It will keep him loyal to you. The rack will just make him a demon, one who might very well seek your demise. I don't think you'll ever have any trouble from him if you claim him.

“Besides, wouldn't you enjoy the entire supernatural world knowing that you are the one who was able to claim both Winchester brothers? That we both belong to you and grab ankle for you whenever you want?”

“Sounds to me like you want to keep your brother close so that the two of you can plot against me,” Crowley growled.

Dean went to his knees before the demon and nuzzled at his crotch, “I'm only making a strategic suggestion, my king. He means nothing to me now. You do. I will follow your orders. If you say to carve him, I gladly will. If you say to destroy him, I gladly will.”

“What if I need proof of your loyalty, Dean?”

“Ask, and it's yours, my king.”

Crowley snapped his fingers and Claire Novak appeared on her knees, bound by cuffs and gagged, fear seeping from every pore of her body. “This poor child has lost everything because of the battle between heaven and hell. She deserves rest, peace, and loving friends and family. Kill her, Dean.”

The King of Hell presented a silver and iron athame with a leather mantled handle and a symbol of a double ended arrow to Dean. Dean took the athame and stepped behind the teen.

“Dean, no! No!,” Sam screamed.

Dean quickly and efficiently drew the athame across the girl's throat and watched her bleed out on the dungeon floor. The kill excited Dean as much as being fucked by Crowley did. He wanted more.

Crowley stepped behind Dean and opened the new demon's pants. He stroked his cock and said, “Come, Dean.” Dean came all over Claire's cooling body. He licked the girl's blood from his new blade.

Sam was fuming as tears flowed down his cheeks. “I'm going to kill you, Crowley. You had better destroy me now because I'm going to kill you if you don't.”

“This is why you should claim him. He will turn on you otherwise,” Dean said as Crowley lowered both their pants and slid his cock into Dean's ass.

“It won't work with Moose. He's nowhere near as willing as you were,” Crowley said as he pounded into Dean.

“I wasn't willing at first either. You held me immobile and took what you wanted. Only then, when you showed me how damn good it felt, was I willing and eager for more,” Dean said. “You changed me. That's why the double ended arrow on this athame, right? You can change him, too. He can be helpful to you. Don't waste him because you think I may still call him brother.”

Crowley pulled out of Dean after Dean came. He moved Sam to the middle of the floor, stripped him, and leaned him over the teenager's dead body. He opened Sam with his power and slid his cock into Sam's ass. Dean walked around in front of Sam, cut his wrist with his athame, and held it to his brother's mouth.

“Be grateful to my demon, Moose. You would have suffered greatly if not for him. Now you just get to enjoy your vitamins and a long, hard fuck,” Crowley smirked.

Sam couldn't fight their power. They had him, and he knew it. After two days, he was floating in his head and responding to Crowley's cock and Dean's blood. After only a week, Sam Winchester began his new existence as a demon.

 

Crowley put Sam's hunter training to use and placed him as commander over his demon army. He made Dean his consort and second in command in a claiming ceremony during which he fucked Dean for hours. Demons were not pleased.

“Your majesty, we have served you well and faithfully, yet you bring hunters in as your most trusted advisers? We do not feel that this is proper or fair,” one demon complained a few weeks later.

“This is hell, you bloody moron. It's not supposed to be proper or fair. This is my kingdom. I will place whatever demon I want in whatever position I want. Right now I want your position to be that of a hell hound's chew toy,” Crowley yelled. He snapped his finger and the demon vanished, his screams of pain echoing all over hell.

“Any other complaints?” Crowley demanded of the gathered demons. They all left quickly and quietly except the ones who had work to do in the throne room, and they desperately wished they could leave.

Dean turned to Crowley and said, “Impressive, my king.”

“Stop teasing me, you addle-brained twit,” Crowley snapped.

“First, you can stick your name calling up your ass, you douche bag. Second, I was being serious. That really was impressive. Third, man did Rowena ever do a number on your head,” Dean laughed.

“Are you going to think it's so funny when I bend your ass over right here in a room full of demons again?” Crowley growled.

Dean stepped closer to the throne, “You wouldn't have to bend me over, moron. I'd bend over for you,” Dean said.

Crowley snapped his fingers. Dean was naked and his own pants were open with his cock out. “Come sit your pretty ass on my lap then.”

Dean gladly sat with his back to Crowley's chest and rode the king hard. He would never say no to the pleasure the King of Hell brought him. “I enjoy being owned by you, Crowley. I enjoy you fucking me whenever you take a notion to. I’m your little bitch, my king, and always will be.”

“Damn right, you will,” Crowley said as he fucked Dean harder and played with his nipples. Crowley roared as he came right after Dean did.

A demon with an iPad entered the room. “I'm sorry to bother you, your majesty, but you wished to be informed when we found the witch.”

“Where is mommie dearest?” Crowley asked without missing a beat in pushing up into Dean's ass.

“She's in Guam, majesty. Apparently she is searching old crypts and cemeteries,” the demon answered.

“Bloody hell,” Crowley said as he pushed Dean off his lap. “Send Moose in.”

“Yes, sir,” the demon said and left hurriedly.

Crowley touched Dean's head giving him information. “Go retrieve my bones, Dean. Do not engage that bitch. I have plans for her.”

“Yes, my king.” Dean vanished.

Sam entered the throne room. “You sent for me, my king?”

“Yes, Sam. Seems my darling mother finds herself in Guam disconcertingly close to my bones. Take a legion and bring the mother of the millennium to me.”

“Yes, sir,” Sam said and left to rally his army.

Dean returned an hour later. “It's taken care of, my king.”

“You retrieved my bones?”

“Yes, I did.”

“Good,” Crowley said, “where are they?”

“I'm not going to tell you that,” Dean said.

“What?” Crowley yelled. “You will tell me or you'll be the next chew toy for my hound!”

“Calm down, my king. Neither one of those things is going to happen, and we both know it. You will not feed me to the hounds because you will never find your bones if you do and because you would miss me too much. I am not going to tell you where your bones are so that Rowena cannot do some black magic and find the location in your mind.”

Dean ran his fingers down Crowley's chest and whispered, “Calm down, Crowley. Trust me. I won't betray you. I'm trying to protect you. As soon as Sam has Rowena, I'll give you your bones to hide wherever you see fit.”

Crowley tried to calm down. Either Dean was being honest and he would never doubt the former hunter again or he would be dead and it wouldn't matter. “What's to stop her from doing her black magic on you?”

“She has no idea that I'm your second in command, much less a demon. She won't even think to try reading me,” Dean answered.

“Maybe I should seal you away somewhere until I have her, just in case,” Crowley growled.

“That's your choice. Sam will protect you for the duration if that's what you decide. I'm not worried either way.”

“Still trust your brother, Dean. That's very human of you,” Crowley sneered.

“I trust you and your claim on him. I trust his loyalty to you. I trust his hunter instincts. That doesn't mean I won't feed him to a hell hound in a heartbeat on your order,” Dean replied.

“Does he know where my bones are?”

“No. I’m the only one who knows.”

“Well then I guess it's best to keep you safe,” Crowley said and snapped his fingers.

Dean was in a ten by ten iron cell with no windows. He didn't even try to use his powers because the wards and sigils preventing it weren't hidden. He sat down and laid back against the wall with his hands behind his head. Now Crowley was safe from Rowena. That was what Dean wanted.

Two hours later, Sam and a dozen of his best demons walked into the throne room led by Rowena. Crowley sat up straight and prepared to fight.

Sam dropped to one knee and said, “There is no danger, my king.” Sam nodded to his demons and they chained Rowena. She didn't fight. “She has been possessed by the strongest demon under my command. It's been much easier and quieter to deal with her this way. We also found these thanks to the demon inside her.” Sam presented Crowley with the Book of the Damned and the Codex to read it.

The demon left Rowena's body. She started yelling immediately, “Who do you think you are to have me possessed. I will have you begging for your death before I'm done with you.”

Crowley grinned like an excited school boy. “Well, well, well. Very good work, Sam. You will be generously rewarded.”

Crowley turned to Rowena, “Tell me what you've learned about the Darkness, mother.”

“You'll want to stay away from the Darkness, Fergus. It is not something any being can control or destroy. It is not something any being can escape. It is going to destroy us all unless someone amasses enough power to stop it. No one, not even you, has that power or any hope of getting it.”

“That hasn't stopped you from trying, now has it? You were in Guam after my bones to what? Leech my power from me? Siphon the full power of hell while you're at it? I don't think so, mother.” Crowley raised his hand and focused his power on Rowena. She was harder to kill than many high-level demons but kill her he did. “Feed her body to the hounds.”

“Yes, your majesty,” Sam said as he motioned to two of his demons. “Will there be anything else, my king?”

“Have you spoken to your brother today?” Crowley asked.

“I have no brother. If you mean your consort, no, sir, I haven't.” Sam answered.

“When was the last time you spoke with him?”

“When you both came to authorize my choice of new recruits for your army, my king. I haven't seen him since,” Sam said.

“I promised you a reward for your brilliant capture of the witch. What do you desire, Sam?”

“I already have my reward. You gave me a new existence free of bothersome emotions. That's reward enough,” Sam answered and bowed his head.

“You deserve some pleasure, Sam. Take your team of demons and go topside for a week. Anything goes. Enjoy yourselves, but stay away from hunters.”

“Thank you, my king,” Sam said and left to gather the team for their trip. They would definitely enjoy a week full of beatings, rapes, and murders. Sam intended to pay Amelia a visit. The thought of raping and killing her made his cock twitch.

Crowley went to Dean. Dean rose to his knees at seeing his king.

“Where are my bones, Dean?”

“I'm sorry, my king. I'm not telling you until Rowena is dealt with,” Dean said calmly.

“You'd stay here for centuries if that's how long it takes to deal with her? For eternity if she kills me before I release you?” Crowley asked.

“Yes, Crowley, I would. I will do whatever it takes to protect you, even if it pisses you off,” Dean answered.

Crowley pulled his cock out of his pants. Dean didn't hesitate to start sucking it like it was ambrosia. Crowley vanished Dean's clothes, and Dean raised his ass so Crowley had easy access. Crowley slapped Dean's ass. Dean moaned and sucked Crowley's cock deeper into his throat.

Crowley pulled Dean up by the hair of his head and pushed him face first against the wall of the cell. He shoved his cock into Dean's ass and began pounding at a brutal pace.

Dean cried out, “Yes, oh fuck! Yes, my king! Harder, Crowley, please, harder!”

“You beg so prettily, pet. Why won't you beg for your freedom?” Crowley asked.

“Because my imprisonment keeps you safe,” Dean moaned.

Crowley came inside Dean's ass and kept ramming into him. Dean roared with pleasure as he shoved himself back onto Crowley's cock.

“If you don't tell me where my bones are, I'm going to strap you to a rack and let every demon in hell beat and fuck you, especially the ones you exorcised as a hunter. Then I'm going to watch my hell hound make you his personal bitch and knot you over and over again,” Crowley threatened.

“To keep you safe? I'd take it all,” Dean said.

“Tell me or watch your brother become a chew toy,” Crowley growled.

“That would be a waste of a good demon, fun to watch, but still a waste,” Dean smirked.

“Tell me or I'll make you kill Sam yourself,” Crowley demanded.

“Bring him in now. You got my blade or an angel blade on you? I'd rather use my blade. It's more fun,” Dean said.

Crowley pulled out of Dean and shoved him to the floor. “You're not going to tell me, are you?”

“Yes, Crowley, of course, I'm going to tell you, but not until I know for sure that you're safe from the witch.”

Crowley sat down beside Dean. “She's dead. Sam brought her to me, and I killed her myself.”

Dean moved to Crowley and straddled the kings lap. “Your bones are in one of John Winchester's old storage units in Lawrence. We moved all the crap he collected to the bunker but kept the units because they made good emergency storage and were already protected. I paid a homeless man to put a package in there and killed him when he came out. Threw his body back in so it wouldn't cause unwanted questions.”

“You really were just protecting me,” Crowley said with some amazement on his voice.

“Of course I was,” Dean said and then kissed Crowley. “You're my king,” he said as he impaled himself once again on Crowley's cock. “I'm your consort,” he said as he began riding the king. “I'm yours.”

Crowley rolled them over and laid on top of Dean, “Mine,” he said as he began thrusting hard and deep into Dean's willing body. “Mine for eternity.”

“Yours for eternity, my king,” Dean said as he came for the first of a dozen times before leaving the prison with the King of Hell.

 

Crowley had brought Dean home and told him everything that Rowena had said. “Do you still feel any bond with Amara?” he asked Dean.

“Darlin', you have got to stop being so jealous,” Dean said as he ran his hand down the back of Crowley's head to gently squeeze his neck.

Crowley smiled as he pulled Dean into his lap. “It's not that, pet. I’m wondering if we can use that bond against her, bring her to us and lock her safely away somewhere.”

Dean considered before answering, “I did feel a twitch of some kind in Lawrence when I was there. I chalked it up to being near the bunker.”

“She may be looking for the bunker thinking you're there,” Crowley mused.

“If you think we're powerful enough to stop her, then let's set a trap. The bunker can hold us, Sam, and a couple dozen demons for an extended time. When she shows up we'll use every power binding spell and object we have to hold her until we can destroy her or lock her ass up again,” Dean suggested.

“What about the demon warding?” Crowley asked.

“I took care of all of that before you even claimed me so you could come and go as you pleased,” Dean said. He pulled Crowley's face to him and kissed the king hard and deep. “Kept hoping you'd start coming to fuck me every night.”

“I wanted to, pet,” Crowley said as he slid his hand down the back of Dean's pants and began teasing his asshole, “but I wanted more to ensure that you're conversion to demon was complete and irreversible this time. I wanted to make sure you're mine forever. It was worth the wait.”

“I'm glad I make you happy, Crowley. I always did feel some kind of pull toward you. I never understood it, but it was there from the day we first met,” Dean said softly. “Can you tell me why I felt that, my king?”

“You don't remember, darling? It was your first week on the rack. I made a deal with Alistair to have some time alone with you. I told you then that you were mine and I would claim you someday. I promised you that I would make you mine for eternity as I fucked you for three days straight,” Crowley said.

“I don't remember anything from that year except for screaming constantly for Sam,” Dean said. “I must have heard you, though, because I’ve wanted you since I first laid eyes on you topside. Wanted you more each time I saw you, but I never imagined you would want anything to do with a hunter.

“I do remember Alistair saying every so often that I would fit in perfectly when my master finally claimed me as his own. He was right about that. What did you give him for time alone with me?”

“While I was fucking you I planted a few orders in your soul. I’m the one who told you to give in after thirty years on the rack. That gave Alistair time to train you to be his successor in the pit. You would have held on so much longer otherwise. You would still have been on the rack when the damn angels busted you out,” Crowley said. “That's one of the main reasons I wanted you so much. You were the strongest human I’ve ever seen, Dean Winchester.”

“You knew I would be a strong demon.”

“I knew that together, you and I would rule the perfect hell,” Crowley said and kissed Dean.

 

Crowley sent for Sam and a legion of the strongest demons in the army. The group moved into the bunker immediately. It wasn't long before Amara was circling her prey.

“How are we going to fight her powers?” asked one of the demons under Sam's command. There was no fear or hesitancy in the demon's voice, just a desire for knowledge and his role in the coming fight.

“I'll be the distraction for you to perform the spells and then get the chains on her,” Dean said. “I just hope you will forgive me for how I distract her,” he said to Crowley as he stroked the king's fingers.

“Just don't go too far with it, darling, and I will happily forgive you for whatever you do,” Crowley said. “Just remember that you're mine.”

“Always, Crowley, always,” Dean smiled.

The demons took cover leaving Dean alone in the kitchen. Dean fixed a light lunch and popped the top on a beer before having a seat at the table. He was just about to start eating when he felt Amara appear behind him. He pushed his plate away and stood to face her as he took a swallow of his beer.

“I've been waiting for you to return. I was beginning to think you might be hiding from me,” Amara said smugly.

“Should I be hiding from you?”

“Maybe, but soon you would be seeking me out to seal our bond permanently. Or maybe we should seal it now?” Amara asked as she ran her fingers down Dean's chest.

Dean closed his eyes. He was only able to give Amara the reaction she wanted by imagining her to be Crowley. “How would we go about sealing our bond? What would happen to my brother if we do?” Dean asked quietly.

“We're going to make love, Dean. We're going to become two halves of one being, the strongest being to ever exist. As for your brother, he and the rest of this universe must be destroyed. It's a sacrifice that must be made to create a better universe for us.

“You won't miss him. You won't even remember him as soon as we feel our first child conceived. Are you ready, Dean? Are you ready to be mine?” Amara asked as she gently pushed Dean to the table and climbed on top of him. She kissed him as she began fondling his cock.

“There's only one problem with that plan. I already belong to someone else,” Dean said and let his eyes go black. A dozen demons appeared and wrestled Amara to the floor and chained her. The spells were complete, the chains were on her, and she was now powerless.

“What do we do with her now, my king?” Sam asked.

“Crowley pulled the First Blade from his jacket. “I believe this may still have enough juice and connection to Dean that he can destroy her with it.”

“No!” Amara protested hotly.

“Well, let's find out,” Dean said as he took the Blade from Crowley. He shoved it deep into Amara's body and through her heart. The explosion from her death would have destroyed everything around for miles had it not been for the binding rituals and chains containing her power.

When the dust cleared, Chuck Shurley was standing by what was left of Amara. “It's hard to lose a sibling, isn't Dean?” he asked as he turned to Dean. “But sometimes sacrifices have to be made.”

“Well, bloody hell! If it isn't the absentee father of the universe showing up after the game has been won. Day late and a dollar short there, pop.” Crowley sneered.

“No, Crowley, everything went perfectly according to schedule, even your fascination with the Winchester brothers, even your ascension to hell's throne.

“I couldn't kill her myself. I just didn't have it in me, but I knew she had to die for this universe to be everything I made it to be. You and the boys did for creation what I couldn't, now I’m offering you a reward. I will make you all human again and send you back to whatever kind of life each of you wants if you want it,” Chuck said.

“No!” Crowley roared. “You don't get to walk in here and take every blood thing I’ve worked hard for! They are mine and you will not take them from me!” Crowley tried to throw Chuck across the room, but he couldn't.

Dean walked over and stood beside Crowley. “I belong to him. I won't leave him, ever.”

“Dean,” Chuck said calmly, “that is all because of magic, it's all a spell. But if you feel that strongly about it, the two of you can be human and have lives together.”

“What? Just to lose each other in eventual death? No, I’m with him now, and I’m going to stay with him,” Dean said defiantly. Crowley put his arm around Dean's shoulders.

“Same here,” Sam said as he moved to stand with Crowley and Dean. The rest of the demons agreed and stood with the king.

“I had really hoped you would consider my offer. Dean, you and Sam were created as soul mates and meant to be together,” Chuck said.

“You should have thought of that when you sat on your ass and let him claim me,” Dean countered. “If you don't like that I’m choosing my king then it's no one's fault but your own.”

“Go to heaven, Chuck. Or go back to hiding here, it doesn't matter. Just go. We've made it this far without you, and we'll keep making it by staying together,” Sam said angrily.

Chuck left and went back into hiding, ashamed of what he'd let happen to Sam and Dean.

 

Crowley made Sam his third in command and gave him his own consort, the queen of the crossroads Bela Talbot. Sam burned his name into her ass as he fucked her during the claiming ceremony.

Sam and Dean often worked together to crush enemies who would usurp Crowley's throne, but neither ever again felt the bond they had as humans. They still worked as a well-oiled machine, they just had no feeling for each other at all.

Crowley and Dean ruled hell with an iron hand. They increased crossroad deals, possessions, and especially, the temptation of pious humans. Crowley always took care of Dean. Dean was loyal and devoted to Crowley for eternity.


End file.
